yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Draco
Kira is the reincarnation of Kisara. She duels with a dragon deck, and after coming second place in a tournament, gained a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Personality Kira is very optimistic and willing to make friends. She's also very timid from 13 years of abuse from her step father, but she can stand up for herself when she helps Seth and the others save Isis. It's also hinted that Seth and Kira are in the beginning stages of a relationship. History Early History Kira was born to a very poor couple, so when she was three, they left her at an orphanage in the hopes of her getting a better life. She ended up being adopted by a man who worked at KaibaCorp, but several years of verbal abuse left her subserviant to him. My Sister's Duelist When Kira's step-father kidnapped the daughter of Seto Kaiba, Isis, he had Kira duel Kaiba's son, Seth to determine if he'd release Isis. Kira used Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Horn of the Unicorn to make her Blue-Eyes incredibly strong, and stopped Seth's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Spell-Binding Circle. After that, Seth called out the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to defeat her, and when her Blue-Eyes was killed. Seth convinced Kira to be her own person, and she helped Seth and Johnny save Isis by throwing a card into her step-father's hand. She was then adopted by the father of another new friend of hers called Darin. Mother and Son A few weeks later, Kira was practicing with Darin, and she lost when Darin called out Dark Magician and attacked her directly. When Darin had to duel his mother, Kira conforted him by saying that Darin would pulverize her, temporarily forgetting that Darin was supposed to duel his mother. Dueling Dog Kira then began attending the Academy, and defeated Odion to prove her worth. Return of Shadi Soul Search Kira accompanied her friends to Domino Museum. When she looked at the tablet, she recieved a vision of Seth dueling Gozaburo Kaiba, and the scene then disolved into a Blue-Eyes White Dragon roaring. Millennium Test Kira accompanied her friends to Domino University to comfort him. She was then put under Shadi's spell and suspended over a plank. She was saved when Seth won his challenge. Seth then helped Kira across the plank when she returned to normal. Birthday for Two Kira attended Tag and Anzu's birthday party. The Thief Returns When Darin was in his coma, Kira asked Darin to not give up, using her nickname, Adopt-a-Bro. Kira then went with the others to the Shadow Realm to encouragge Darin, and she returned when Darin defeated Bakura. She then exclaimed that nothing bad would happen now. Baby-Sitting a Kaiba Seth promised to help Kira find out about her family. Kira would find out that her parents disappeared when she was three. Death-T Kira was about to go to Domino with the others when a man in a limo came and took them to Tokyo. Kira then saw Solomon duel a man named Mel Tyrone. After Solomon lost, Mel nearly drove him insane with a torture simulation when Tag agreed to participate in Mel's Tournament of Death, Death-T. Everyone else agreed to come in, including a recently arrived Serena and Isis. Death-T1 Kira arrived at Death-T1 with the others and was briefed by Anzu on what they had to do to win the game. She then went on to Death-T2 with the others after Johnny and Darin defeated their opponents. Death-T2 Railway Car of Fear Kira arrived at a railway car big enough to hold all of them. She ended up shackled to her chair, and she was told that if she made a noise, she's be electrocuted. She managed to stay quiet for the entire trip, even when vents blew air at her and hands slapped her face. She even got past hands fondling her breasts as well. Afterwards, Seth helped her out and made sure she was alright, before they all went into the next attraction of Death-T2. Murderer's Mansion When the gang arrived at the Murderer's Mansion, Kira threatened to have Johnny wait in the railway car if he didn't calm down. She then participated in the game of risking her hand and was released when Tag told Anzu to push her button. Kira then witnessed Isis getting kidnapped. Chopman When the gang enters the passageway, Kira witnesses Johnny defeat the Chopman and save Isis. Death-T3 Kira arrived at a smooth room, save a small opening, with the others. When Anzu uses her dance training to get them out, Kira follows her, and witnesses Darin getting trapped inside. Death-T4 Kira then witnessed Tag's defeat of Leon at the Capsule Monsters game on Death-T4. Death-T5 Kira believed that Tag could defeat Mel as he had the Millennium Puzzle. She then witnessed Tag defeat Mel, and she cheered when it was revealed that Darin made it out of Death-T3. Journey to the Past During a celebration of the end of Death-T, Seth informed Kira that he found out where her parents lived. She then went to see them and learned why they gave her up. She then convinved them to move to Domino, right next door to the Fudos. She then hugged Seth and thanked him for reuniting her with her parents. New Member of the Family Kira later learned that Tea was pregnant again, and she pretended to see Jaden Yuki with the others when Isis asked her where babies came from. Lucky Me Kira then went with the others to Domino High to visit Anzu and Serena. She wondered what they wore there. After seeing Tea and Serena wearing their uniforms, she became very thankful that she didn't attend that school. At Burger World, she witnessed Darin defeat an escaped convict in a Shadow Game. Virtual Return Return of Gozaburo Kira witnessed Yugi defeat Kaiba again. She then got to join Kaiba and Yugi's family in the jet ride home as she helped save Isis when she was kidnapped. When the gang was pulled into Gozaburo's virtual fortress, she went with the others and ended up in the new Virtual World with them. Grandfather vs. Grandson Kira then witnessed Seth's duel with Gozaburo and cried out for Seth when he and Isis were turned into stone. Prince of Games Immediately afterwards, Kira watched Tag defeat Gozaburo and restore Seth and Isis. New Duelist Kingdom Kira was present during Tag's video duel with Pegasus and witnessed her parents getting their souls stolen by Pegasus. Preparing for Duelist Kingdom At the hospital, Kira visited her parents. Afterwords, Kira went home and got a formal invitation to Duelist Kingdom. When Kira remade her deck for the tournament, she finished up with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. On the boat, Kira met Jen Atlas, the top ranked Duelist from the South Academy. Kira thanked Jen for her acknowledgement of Kira being the top-ranked Dragon Duelist. Kira then got angry at Jen when she stated she'd wipe the floor with them. Kira then learned that Anzu and Serena had come too to provide emotional support. Squish the Bug At Duelist Kingdom, Kira believed all the duelists would give them all a healthy challenge. Kira then witnessed Tag's duel with Weevil. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Main Characters